Rikudo Sennin no Fairy Tail
by blassreitter
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto woke up from a deep, long slumber in a cave and discovered that all his precious people had passed away. As last Shinobi in a world of mages he goes on his last mission to fight evil so he could once rejoin his friends and lover. Through his journey he meet new precious people in a guild named fairy Tail. Smart, Powerfull Naruto/Erza
1. Prologue!

Hi, welcome to my first crossover of Naruto and Fairy Tail. 25.03/2015

* * *

Prologue…

A young man with messy golden blond hair lay down in a cave. He had his eyes close that hid his sapphire blue eyes giving him the look as if he is asleep, but looks are deceived as he scanned his surrounding with his chakra. '_Where am I? This place doesn't feel anything like home… I wonder if my friends are alright?_'

The boy's eyes snapped open, revealing sapphire blue eyes that shone with worry as the surrounding did not seems familiar at all. The place where he rested was white as snow, with no windows, furniture or anything that was familiar with his home village, Konohagakure no Sato. He sits up and that's when he noticed that he had laid down on a stone altar. Feelings of dread filled his being as he jumped to his feet and faced the altar.

"Anyone here?" he shouted desperately as the feeling of dread increased while he looked around for any sign of his friends, family or any familiar faces, but all he saw was an empty room and the stone altar until his eyes fell on a nameplate. He reads:

_Here lies,_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Nanadaime Hokage_

_Of _

_ Konohagakure no Sato_

_Beloved husband, father, uncle, friend and brother _

_Of_

_Temari Namikaze Uzumaki his beloved wife and only love, _

_Gaea Namikaze Uzumaki the springtime of youth,_

_Yukino Namikaze Uzumaki pure snow,_

His eyes widened in shock when he reads the text on his possible deathbed! He had died if he should believe the text on the plate, but that was not possible!

"Temari-chan! Gaea-chan! Yukino-chan!" The blond started to shout desperately as he jumped to his feet in search for an exit. "Temari-chan where are you love?" sobs escaped him when no reply came. "Gaea-chan, Yukino-chan my babies, please answer your daddy!" Slowly he broke down as he surged through the halls in search for his family. "Please… please don't leave me behind! I beg you, kami, Kurama! KURAMA! Come here you damnit fox and explain! You own me! Kurama… Kuramaaa! You promised to never leave me…"

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto barrelled into a room where he saw one large painting of him and his wife Temari that leaned in into his chest with a warm and loving smile on her face, his two daughters Gaea-chan and Yukino-chan that smiled at him from under his arms on both sides and all his friends, from Gaara his brother-in-law with his other brother-in-law Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Hinata-chan, Konohamaru, Kakashi …all smiling at him.

"Don't do this to me …guys. Don't leave me behind… we promised each other that we always sticks together." His voice came out laboured as his heart broke and he unconscious made a hand seal for tiger to seal this painting in a seal that he placed in his heart. More scrolls with pictures of his family and history vanished in his seal before he fell in a deep dark slumber and he vanished from this place.

"Noooooo!" Naruto woke up with a scream as he launched out of his bed. Sweat clearly present on his face as he had a haunted look in his eyes.

'_Was it the same dream again Naruto?_' Came a voice that sounds like an echo in his head. Naruto nodded as he heard the familiar voice of his tenant. He was glad that at least someone was here with him after all those centuries. Someone that he knows was with him from birth to death and then rebirth.

"Yes Kurama, it was the same dream again. I dreamed of that day… the day that I returned to life and discovered that I was all alone in this strange world."

'…' Kurama kept quiet in respect for his tenant, his friend that had endured enough heart breaking moments in his life and is now cursed to set a new path in life without his friends and lover. '_Naruto… The others and I are now a part of you as father had made you his legacy. We knows what hardship father had endured while we roamed the world and you saved him and for that we thank you._'

"I know Kurama, I know, but I…" tears flowed down his cheeks as memories rushed back about the good time. Memories of his first date with Temari in Sunagakure where she smiled that smile came up in his mind. The day where he had gathered his courage to ask her hand in marriage that he dreaded because of Gaara. Her voice that sounds like chimneys or music in his ears when she said _yes…_

"Oh Kurama I miss them so much…" Kurama watched as his tenant and oldest friend broke down in tears. He wished that he could do something to lessen the pain. '_Father why did you dump your shit on Naruto._' Kurama shouted into his head. Eyes filled with rage and pain as he too could feel Naruto's emotions surging through his being.

_"My son, they're waiting for him when he is finished with his task…"_

_'Father? What do you know about his task?' _Kurama shouted, demanding answers from the old man. "_Zeref…_"

'_What is Zeref?' _The nine-tails questioned. He regained no reply from his father. '_ANSWER ME …FATHER!_'

Kurama waited a few seconds before gathering his courage to tell Naruto about his task and what awaited him when he had completed his mission. The last mission for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

Hi again, I hope you did enjoy my prologue of 'Rikudo Sennin no Fairy Tail'

Naruto will be powerful, smart!

Please leave behind reviews!


	2. Fairy Tail!

Hello everyone, and welcome to my second crossover. Enjoy! 27/03/2015

* * *

Fairy Tail

A large white building with two angels on bot sides at the entrance and towers reaching the heavens. This building is the council building of Fiore.

_Roll… roll… roll… su…! Crack! Roll… roll… roll… _An orb moved over the floor then cracked, releasing some air before returning to his precious state and continued moving.

"Ultear, stop playing around during the meeting." A young man with wild blue hair with bangs that framed his face said to the woman that sits next t him. This young man is Siegrain. He has blue eyes and atop and under his right eye he have a tattoo.

"…But I am bored, aren't you bored Siegrain-sama?" replied the woman. The woman has long style black hair that reaches the centre of her back.

Siegrain smiled in his chair, cross-legged he stared to the other members of the council. He raised his right hand to the heaven. "Yeah, I am bored too. I hope someone will cause some kind of trouble."

The council members looked at the arrogant members of their council. "W-watch your mouth!" an old man with a long trimmed beard yelled. "How could these brats become council members?!"

The blue haired young man smirked mockingly at the elder. "Cause our magical power is high enough, _old fart!_"

"Nuuu!" screamed the council member when… "Silence both of you!"

"The magical world is always filled with many problems. But we want especially take care of… the idiots of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Magnolia Town a large city that house the top guild of Fiore… Fairy Tail. The guild has brought many strong mages into the world. '_Kyaaa, I still can't believe that I am already a two days in Fairy Tail!_' the blond girl, Lucy Heartfilia thought with heart shape forming eyes. The girl in question is the newest member of Fairy Tail and a _celestial spirit mage_, she have long shoulder length hair that is tied in a ribbon with a ponytail at the right side of her head. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body.

_'Her presumed measurements are: bust 91cm, waist 59cm, and hip 88cm.' _Markarov thought perversely while he stared to the young girl from off the bar. "Master…" a young voice called out to him. "How many times have I warned you to not sit on the bar…?"

"Dunno mira-chan…" Markarov replied with a lecherous smile to his head waitress. Mirajane Strauss is a slim young woman. She has long, white hair, which curls up slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her petite face that reached down her chest. Her hairstyle most distinctive trait is a short, up warded ponytail. She has large blue eyes that gave her an innocent look, curvy voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left tight. "You would not dare to call mine…" she spoke in a very sweet voice that caused shivers down the masters back. "Beside what will happen if _he_ hears about it, hm?"

Sweat drops flowed down in rapid tempo from the master's head. "Honey… hehe, I don't think that, that is necessary, right?" he dared to glance at his beloved waitress, super model of _Sorcerer's Magazine _and a dangerous S-class mage. "Please don't tell him Mira-chan," the master begged.

"I will think about it." The master hung his head but meanwhile he glanced from out of the corner of his eyes to his newest member. '_hehehe,_'

"Hrmmm," Lucy though, her right hand rested on her hip while the other held her face while she ticked with her index finger against the corner of her lips. She stared intently at the request board. "Search for a magic bracelet…, Remove spell from a cursed stick.., sounds creepy!" She glanced to the rewards. '_70,000 Jewels _for killing a monster. _3,000 Jewels_ for Fortune telling Love with astrology. nah'

"EXTERMINATING A DEVIL ON A VOLCANO?! 1000,000 _Jewels!_" Lucy shouted out loud she jumped giddily when she saw the reward.

"Lucy-chan, I don't think that's an good idea for you…" Mira said from the bar. "But if you find anything interest you, you let me know since master's is not here right now."

"Huh, yeah right, wait! I saw the master a second ago!" exclaimed Lucy when the spot that her master always occupied was void of said master. Mira smiled her sweet smile, "Yes, he was here a second ago, but he had to attend the meeting regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while."

"Regular meeting?" the young girl said in a thinking pose.

Mira nodded, "It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces comes to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meeting, but… uhmm… I guess it can be a bit confusing."

Seeing Lucy standing there with question marks atop her head. "Reedus, can I borrow your light pen please?"

"Qui," Mira took the _light pen_ and started to write into the air. "You couldn't have possible known the organizational chart of the mage world when you've just joined a guild, right?"

Lucy nodded dumbly but excited when she watches Mira write in the air. _Kyu, Kyu, Kyu_

_Light pen, [magic item]_

_You can write in the air. There are 72 colours available now._

The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the mage world. They exist to protect order in the mage world. They also try mages that commit crimes in the guilds. Guild masters are right underneath them. Their job is to smoothen communication between guilds and every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions, as well as bringing them together. Well it's quit a hard job to do." Mirajane explained with cute spectacles on her nose, hair in a high ponytail and teacher costume.

"Mira-chan will you go out with me?" Macao shouted across the hall when he saw Mirajane in a sexy teacher costume that made her bosom more prominent and her curves smoother.

_Bam!_ Macao lay down with a large lump on his head. "Don't you dare to ask _mine _Mira-chan out, pervert!" Wakaba roared as he stood on the back of Macao that still lay down, knocked out. "Mira-chan, tonight the two of us at a romantic dinner with candle light?"

Macao ear twitched when he heard the voice of his rival and he jumped up while at the same time throwing his rival to the floor and before you could blink.. the two of them were in a fight that was surrounded by dust.

"Hehehe," Lucy and Mira laughed when they saw the two brawls. "I had no idea that each guild has a connection with one another."

Mira intertwined her fingers, "Connections between guilds are important. If you neglect these… you know."

"…" Lucy stared at Mira when suddenly an eerie feeling crawled up her spine. "_People from the darkness will come and get you!_"

"Hie~iekkk!" Lucy shouted as shivers consumed her body.

Laugher ran through the hall. "She said _hieeeek_~ what are you scaring off."

She turned around and found Natsu laughing at her. "Shoo! Don't scare me!"

Natsu only laughed louder, "bibiri Lucy, also known as Billy!"

Her eyes widened at that ridiculous nickname and started to shout. "Don't make such a weird nickname for me!"

Mira smiled at the scene. "But those people from the darkness really do exists." Lucy stared at Mira in disbelieve. "No way!"

Mira nodded. "We'll call whatever that doesn't belong to the league, a '_Dark Guild_'." Lucy's eyes widened drastic.

"They don't follow the law, so they're scary." Interjected Natsu nonchalantly, with his hands behind his head.

"Aye," Happy said with his trademark line.

"So, now that master is there what does he ask from them?" Lucy murmured that was picked up by Mira.

"He's probably gathering information about _him_…" she said with a large smile gaining a confused look from Natsu, Happy and Lucy. "Who's him?"

"The only SS-class mage of the world." Mira said with a fond smile.

"…SS-class mage?!" Lucy whispered while Natsu shouted through the guild in glee. "I want to fight this SS-class mage!"

"And why do you want to fight him?" a male voice ranged through the guild. The group turned to the closest table to see Gray Fullbuster. "Last thing that I remembered you couldn't even fought me, and every time when you challenges Erza you're…"

"DON'T STOP HALFWAY!" Natsu shouted, eyes aflame while he ran towards their table. "Hn… you must first beat me, Erza and all the others. I heard rumours about the SS-class mage and he is no small pushover. Even Gildarts thinks twice."

"I don't care, you Ice-pervert!" Natsu shouted hands aflame when he stared down at Gray that only sits in his pants at the table.

"What do you mean, firecracker…" Gray shot back. Lucy eyes bulged out when she noticed that Gray was almost in his birthday suit.

"Your cloth, Gray." Loki said when he suddenly appeared in front of Lucy with a rose in his hand. He sunk to his knees, head height as he gave her his most charming smile that made Lucy turn crimson. "Lucy… would you like to make a team with me instead with the firecracker and the Ice-model."

"Y-yes…" Lucy stammered. "I know what kind of mage you're…"

Loki smiled at her and said in a smooth voice, "And what kind of mage are you my beautiful flower."

"A-ah, celestial spirit mage!" she stammered while her eyes darted from left to right, missing the pupils that shown fear.

Loki stands up and dramatically whirled away from her. "Oh no, not a spirit mage! I'm sorry but this is the end of us…" he turned on his heels and ran away with tears while screaming. "It's not fair FATE!"

Leaving a stunned Lucy behind. "W-what did I do wrong?"

Mira joined her again while watching the pair of boys roll over the floor while shouting threats to each other. "Nothing dear, it's only that Loki isn't very good at dealing with spirit mages."

"O-oh, okay. Ehm… if you don't mind, who is _he_… the strongest mage of the world?"

"Oh him, his name is Namikaze Naruto and his skills in magic…" she trailed off. "Is devastating. I know that he is even stronger than our master and much, much older than him. Master even told us that he lived before the time of Mavis the first founder of our guild and stronger than all the three guild masters combined."

"No way! Is he really that strong…?" exclaimed Lucy out. The revealing astounded her. "If he is old…" her mind imagined how the strongest SS-mage would look like.

"Aye," Happy replied with a smirk. "He is an old, ugly mage with wraths…"

Mira laughed at Happy's antics. "You little rascal. Ah it seems he is already back."

The two girls turned to the entrance where Loki came from and halted in front of them. "Oh crap, Natsu! Gray!"

The two of them halted and glared at Loki. "Huh,"

"Erza is back!" That one sentence caused devastating silence through the guild. "Erza is back!" came from a few members.

"Titania…" the two boys whimpered. "Aaargh!"

_Thump… thump… thump… the footsteps of the fairy queen came closer and closer. Every member raised half out of their seats when a large shadow appeared in the gate door. _A beautiful, young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes entered the guildhall. She had a slender, voluptuous figure; she wears custom-made armour by Heart Kreaz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. She held in one hand a large object and with a loud thud she placed the object in the centre of the room.

'Amazing…' Lucy thought while she stared starry eyed at her heroine.

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment?" She said while everyone stared at the large object that she had brought with her.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted her long-time rival. "Master's attending the regular meeting."

"I see," Erza said while she nodded. Everyone was still stunned at the arrival of Erza and the humongous thing. "E-Erza-san… what's that… humongous thing?"

"Hmmm, this?" she said with her eyes closed as a smile played on her lips.

"The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued… it was so pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir…" she still smiled when she suddenly snapped her eyes open and stared at the one that questioned her. "Will it be a nuisance?"

The boy stepped back, waving his hand desperately in front of him. "NO-NO, NOT AT ALL!"

"The horn of the demon that she subdued…"

"Whoa…" Lucy thought as she dreamed to become as strong as Erza.

"Anyway guys…" she stepped forward. "I heard you've been causing trouble again." Guild members paled and sweat dropped profoundly when they heard the stern, hard voice of Titania. "Even if master forgive you, I wont…"

Lucy dream image started to crack. "W-who is she?"

Happy stared wide-eyed at Erza. "Erza! She's really strong."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Kana… that's an impropriate drinking posture."

"Ugh…" Kana froze mid-drink with her barrel of wine. "Vijeetor if you going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba… your cigarettes butts are all over the place!" They paled as Vijeetor froze mid-dance and Wakaba looked under the table for say butts.

"Nav… are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." Nav hung his head. "Sigh… you guys gives me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

Lucy sweated when she heard her idol berate everyone. '_I think you have said plenty enough…_'

"Is she a discipliner enforcer or something…?" said a shivered Lucy as Happy replied with his trademark line. "Aye, She's Erza."

"By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" Happy rushed towards her, flapping his wings and halted in front of her. His arms pointed to the pair. "Aye!"

Erza turned to the pair and smiled. It always made her smile that the two thought that they could fool her. Natsu and Gray had slung their arm around each shoulders while the other held each others hand. "H-hey E-Erza… W-we're… B-being… G-g-good to e-e-each… O-o-other… as always." Gray stammered, his body sweated profoundly as did Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu added his part of the bargain while he copied Happy's trademark and even the voice were the same.

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked to the core. The most bashful member of the guild was reduced to nothing.

"I see…" one hand on her hip while she extended the other to the pair with a sweet smile on her face. "Best friends do fight once in a while… but I'd rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time."

"Ah… no… like I've been telling you all this time. We're not best friends or anything like that…" Gray stammered and started to sweat more when Erza smile widened. "Aye!" Natsu threw in his part.

"I've never seen Natsu acting like this!" Lucy shouted. Mira laughed and draw three faces in the air. One of a smiling Erza and two of petrified boys that looked somewhat like Gray and Natsu.

"Both Natsu and Gray are terrified of Erza." She said with a sadistic smile. "I explain it by drawing a chart."

"Eeeeh!" She looked astounded at the terrible drawing of her other idol. "Wait, you needed to draw a chart for that? You're really at it, too…"

Mira sunk to the floor it the discredit of her drawing. In a depressed tone she explained. "Natsu picked a fight with her before and got beaten up."

"No way, that Natsu!"

"And she found Gray walking around naked, and beat him up, too…"

"Oh my…" '_What did I get myself into…_'

"Loki was hitting on Erza and got himself almost killed…"

"…" When she saw that Loki turned and smiled brilliantly at her that she was almost blind.

"I'm happy to see that both of you are doing great." She said in a normal voice that turned serious. "I actually have a favour to ask the both of you."

Natsu and Gray gulped. "I've heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult the master about this, but I regard his matter as urgent, so… I need your help."

~. A breeze of wind flew through the guild. "You'll come with me, right?"

"Eeeh…" They shouted.

Laugher suddenly rang through the guild. The wind started up and Natsu and Gray flew against the wall. "What's going on?" Kana voiced while everyone scanned the guild for the source of that laughter.

A force dropped down that brought everyone to his or her knees except the S-class mages. The killing Intent was so intense that some of them passed out while the S-class mages only shivered. Erza brought out her sword; Mirajane used her take-over magic to chance into a demon, Gray, Natsu called their elements.

"Look at all those cute little fairies…" laughter ran and a figure emerged at the barstool. Erza scanned the young man that suddenly appeared in the guild. Her eyes started from his legs where she could see that he wears black sandals that she had never seen before, black pants that were trimmed with scarlet red and so was his long-sleeved shirt that was open at the torso, revealing a well-toned chest. A scarlet, robe belt held his pants up and she could see the hilts of his weapons peek out horizontal from his waist. Her eyes travelled up more and her face took the same colour as her hair as she saw the most handsome male species that she had ever laid her eyes on. Spiky, golden hair, with long bangs that framed his smooth face except the whiskers mark on his cheeks and a pair of crystal blue eyes that made her think of clear sunny days.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" Erza stammered out. '_What's wrong with me? Why do I stutter…?_' she thought angrily at herself. His smile widened even more when she stated that question.

"I'm… disappointed!" he said bluntly, causing everyone jaw to drop to the floor.

"WHAAAT!" Natsu roared, his temper rising like a flame. "How dare you to be disappointed in Fairy Tail? We're the strongest, number one guild of Fiore… FIGH ME!"

Like that, Natsu charged head on at the stranger that only smirked at him. When he came closer, he raised his index finger and it glowed blue for a moment. Everyone watched as Natsu closed the distance between him and the stranger… _Bang! _

Natsu flew to the other side of the guildhall while the stranger laughed merrily. "Natsu Dragneel… You've always been a hotheaded mage… I like you!"

Everyone face faulted. "Whaaat! Who are you?" Natsu demanded when he came out of the wall. Groaning.

"Let me introduce myself… I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of Fairy Tail."

"NANIE!"

* * *

Hi Blassreitter here, I do hope that you did enjoy my second chapter?!

I've started at the second arc don't know if it is an arc but it is the Lullaby opening. I will slowly built up my chapters longer so don't worry about that.

Please leave a review behind, (Positieve!)

Until next time!


End file.
